Datrinae
The scaled nomads of the South. Appearance A bipedial mammel, humanoid with reptilian adaptions. Unisex Average height across the continent, not varying significantly between sexes. They do not have hair as to prevent overheating in the arid climate. The most sensitive part of their body reguarly exposed to sun is the skin below their eyes and upper cheek. This is very thin, and cells begin to mutate and cause a disease called Garea under great exposere. To prevent this, this species has evolved Derce (dErs), a thick, scale like layer that grows over such vunerable areas. Derce are made of keratin and 0.00008 the body's natural supply of iron. Iron is what gives the scales such a dark pigment. The scales are close to invisable, and are only felt as slightly rough skin, such as that of a cat's tougue. Closer inspection shows an alternating pattern of petal shaped cells overlapping. These black markings below the eyes only develope if the indivigual is exposed to considerable rediation before puberty, it can take days outside, or a few minutes. If this does not happen, the markings do not show up. Derce also serve an important cultural influence, as shown in the limited upper class. As they do not have to work and houses are well equipt to deal with heat, so their children may not develope them. Absence of derce show high status and beauty. Not only does this show on their face, but also the back of their neck. Datrinae have been nomads, herders, and farmers for the last thousand years, and have spent muck time with their heads facing the ground. Unlike that below their eyes, the neck markings appear when underneath the sun, and fade within a number of hours in shade. Their regular skin is a dark olive color, consist over entirity and doesnt tan. Eyes are green, and lips brown. Female Specific Features The females of the species have one pair of breasts and a higher fat ratio, although the species as a whole is quite lean. A large derce wraps around their back, beneath their breasts and towards the belly button, back to their hips, and down the sides of their legs to their feet. This is, on average, two inches thick, although enviroment and genetics play a role. Once beautiful, they are now considered shameful in many regions. As they serve no real purpose other than to attract a mate (nudity was the norm before colonisation by Ceres) they have come to symbolize lust, a deadly sin in People of the New Sun. In other areas, they simply show that a female has reached maturity without any sexual connotation. This mark developes between 16 and 25 years of age. Location They developed in what is now The Sovereign Republic of Kuni. Although other races and ethnicities had already populated the South, their adaptions to the harsh desert enviroment proved extremely useful and also dominant over the genes of other races. Within a few hundred years, their traits diffused throughout the south, and muddle in the Centeral/South border.﻿ Category:Culture